An engine control device for a work vehicle, such as a wheel loader, is known (see Patent Literature 1). The engine control device receives first information indicating that an accelerator operation amount has become less than a predetermined low operation amount due to, for instance, returning operation at the accelerator pedal and second information indicating that a forward/reverse switching over signal has been supplied to a torque transmission unit, and, upon receiving both the first information and the second information, outputs a signal for supplying fuel, quantity of which is greater than a quantity of fuel corresponding to the accelerator operation amount, to an engine.